1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rolled material and, more specifically, to a housing having a longitudinal slot passing therethrough communicating with a housing cavity that has a spool positioned therein with flexible sheet material wound on said spool which is extendable and retractable through said longitudinal slot by means of an exteriorly located clip fastened to the distal end of the flexible sheet material having means for selectively holding the material in the extended position.
The aforementioned device, hereinafter referred to as the pen card, can be manufactured as an integral part of a writing implement of as an accessory for a writing implement such as a pen cover.
The mechanism for extending and retracting the flexible sheet material is not limited to that disclosed in the drawing and can include the mechanism commonly found in window shades.
Additionally, the present invention provides means for selectively purchasing various pen caps and/or barrel mechanisms and removably attaching the device to various pen types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other spool devices designed for pens. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 701,072 issued to Morris on May 27, 1902.
Another patent was issued to Kerley on Nov. 17, 1925 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,725. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,362 was issued to Fisher on Mar. 15, 1938 and still yet another was issued on May 23, 1950 to Carlson as U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,372.
Another patent was issued to Armelin on Dec. 2, 1952 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,143. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,842 was issued to White, et al. on Jun. 21, 1977. Another was issued to Chang on Oct. 10, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,775 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 16, 1990 to Thomas, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,048.
Another patent was issued to Tibbling on Jan. 27, 1981 as E.P. Patent No. EP0 057 554. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB 2 106 044 was issued to Glover on Apr. 7, 1983. Another was issued to Brien on Dec. 8, 1993 as U.K. Patent No. GB 2 267 465 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 11, 2003 to Masry as U.S. Pat. No. GB 2 382 800.
A device of the class described comprising a cylindrical casing having a longitudinal slot leading from one end thereof, closures removably engaged with the ends of the casing and having bearings therein, a shaft having spaced disks thereon, disposed within the casing with its ends engaged with the bearings, a disk and an end closure having each a struck-up loop, a helical spring disposed upon the shaft and having its ends engaged beneath the loops, and a tape attached to the shaft between the loops and passed outwardly through the slot.
In combination with a pencil, an outside casing, said casing having a longitudinal slot therein, a map within said casing, a. roller having said map attached thereto, a plate, a lip formed thereon adapted to protrude through, the slot, a shaft extending through said, plate and said roller, and means to actuate said roller and map.
An article of the class described comprising in combination, a tubular barrel having an elongated slot in its side wall which opens through one end thereof, a calendar unit including a cylindrical casing snugly fitting into said tubular barrel, a spring actuated winding roller journaled for rotation within said cylindrical casing, said casing having a slot in its side wall in register with the slot in said barrel, a calendar strip having one of its ends fixed to said roller, a stop strip on the outer free end of said calendar strip, said calendar strip extending through both of said slots, and a removable cap carried by that end of said barrel to which the slot therein extends for closing the same.
In a device of the character described including a tubular casing, a longitudinally slotted housing fixed therein being closed at its lower end and open at its upper end, a centrally apertured cap closure member in the upper end of said housing, an annular offset locking socket in said closure member, a shaft supported in said housing for longitudinal movement having a locking shank thereon adapted to be received in said locking socket, a reel on said shaft, a tape measure secured to said shaft wound on said reel and extending through said slot, a clock spring disposed below said housing fixed thereto and to said shaft, and a coil spring disposed about said shaft between the bottom of said housing and said reel for forcing said shaft shank into locking engagement with said offset locking socket.
A device of the character described comprising a housing, a cap removably mounted on one end of said housing closing the end thereof, a hollow spool rotatably mounted in said housing, said spool comprising an elongated barrel portion of relatively large diameter and a second forwardly extended barrel portion of reduced diameter relative to said first-mentioned barrel portion, a pair of spaced annular flanges on said first mentioned barrel portion and defining a chamber therebetween and concentrically of said spool and housing for retaining sheet material adapted to be wound around said spool, a third annular flange integral with said reduced diameter barrel portion and spaced from the adjacent end flange on said larger diameter barrel portion and defining a chamber for accommodating a spring, a coil spring arranged in said last mentioned chamber having one end attached to said housing and the other end to said spool, said reduced diameter barrel portion forming a third chamber between said reduced diameter barrel and housing, means comprising a spring actuated pawl in said third chamber, teeth on said spool adapted to be engaged by said pawl, and a button member carried by said housing and adapted to engage said spring actuated pawl member for disengaging the pawl with said teeth on the spool to permit the spool to revolve and return it to its initial position after the spool is revolved setting up tension in said coil spring.
A combination writing instrument and information storage apparatus including an elongated barrel, an elongated tubular spindle dimensioned to be partially inserted in a first longitudinal chamber provided by the elongated barrel, the tubular spindle providing a third longitudinal chamber therein, means for rotatably securing the elongated tubular spindle within the elongated barrel, an elongated cap element having a second longitudinal chamber therein, means for securing the elongated tubular spindle to the elongated cap element, cartridge type writing means adapted to reside within the coextensive first, second, and third longitudinal chambers, means for extending and retracting the writing means from the elongated barrel, and a flexible sheet fixedly secured to the outer surface of the spindle and extending outwardly through a longitudinal slot provided in the elongated barrel, rotation of the spindle retracting and extending the flexible sheet.
A slip-holding pen includes a slip reel, having a paper roll with its two opposite ends coated and bonded by an adhesive, rotatably mounted in a penholder and a rotating knob clickingly rotating the slip reel to reel off the slip paper as originally wound on the reel through a longitudinal slit which is formed on the penholder having acute wedges formed at the slit to tear the adhesive-bonded slip paper, so that the knob can be rotated to easily unroll the paper slip directly from the pen for an immediate writing use.
A writing instrument A with note paper is disclosed which includes a retractable writing instrument carrier and a paper storage chamber E from which paper may be dispensed through a dispensing slot formed along a substantial portion of a barrel B of the device P. Carrier includes a reservoir of writing medium and a writing point. A thumb operator provides for positioning of the carrier in a writing or retracted position. The carrier also may move axially along a slot to position a spare paper roll in a dispensing position as paper roll.
According to the invention a writing implement having a writing element such as a ball-point cartridge which is retractable within the barrel of the implement incorporates within the barrel a tube which is rotatable around the writing implement and serves as a spool for a length of flexible material which has its inner end attached to such tube and can be drawn out from the scroll via a slot in the barrel. The tube is connected to an exposed part such as the barrel tip or the retraction mechanism plunger so that the material can be rewound into the implement by rotating that part. The material is preferably of plastics or other durable material. It can bear advertising or other readable matter and/or be suitable for writing on.
In order to provide a ready-to-hand supply of writing material, a pen or the like carries a stack of paper in a hopper within a housing at the end of the pen opposite the tip. The paper can be withdrawn from hopper through a slot in the housing. A pen which dispenses paper from a roll is also disclosed.
A pen combined with a paper dispenser comprises a lower portion, having a refillable ink cartridge, screw threaded at with an upper portion having a paper roll secured to a spindle. The end of the roll is dispensed through the slit provided with a serrated edge. The spindle is screw-threaded at into a knob, rotation of which enables the paper to be dispensed. Unscrewing of cap enables the roll to be renewed or replaced. The lower end of the spindle is received in member, FIG. 2.
The pen includes a segmented roll of paper E rolled inside a pen with a cover or Window B that can be closed or opened to expose the paper by means of a hinged door.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.